


What Am I Worth (If I Cannot Protect You)?

by Fangirlshrewt97



Series: Geralt Whump Week 2020 Fills [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, As you can see Geralt really puts himself through the shredder in this fic, Bathing/Washing, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt Whump Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, M/M, Prompt: Cursed, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Temporary Blindness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whump, and how much he deserves it, because Jaskier is right there to remind Geralt of exactly how much he is loved, but it’s ok though, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: When a monster hunt leaves Geralt blind, it is up to Jaskier to make sure he is alright while Yennefer works on finding a cure. Ciri is there to remind them what they are fighting for.Excerpt:Geralt stumbled at the sudden weight, hands landing awkwardly on his sides before they adjusted and tightened around his doublet, pulling him closer until Geralt had his nose pressed tightly against Jaskier’s neck.Jaskier let himself be manhandled, but grew tense, something about Geralt’s behavior was odd.Ciri’s gasp made him grow even more tensed.Pulling back, he bit back his own gasp as Yennefer’s light illuminated the Witcher, specifically his eyes, which had gone from that sunset gold to milky white, translucent and unseeing.Geralt Whump Week Day 3, Prompt: Cursed
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt Whump Week 2020 Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812871
Comments: 18
Kudos: 191





	What Am I Worth (If I Cannot Protect You)?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,
> 
> This story definitely got away from me, it was originally only supposed to be half as long as it ultimately turned into.   
> This is my third story Geralt Whump Week, I hope you like it, and if you do please let me know through kudos or comments (one word, keyboard smashes, and/or favorite lines are all welcome)!
> 
> None of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them temporarily!
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Jaskier allows them to wait until the sun has set before he verbalizes the internal freak out he has been having.

“It has been nearly a day Yennefer. Something has happened to him.”

“Jaskier. He will be back soon. He’s on a contract, you know those aren’t always predictable. Now sit down, your pacing is giving me a headache.” Yennefer replied from where she was lounging on her temporary mattress, enjoying even the threadbare soft bed to the harshness of sleeping in the wild. Even if both boys complained that with her magical tent, she couldn’t even be claiming to be camping like they were.

“Maybe we should go check on him anyways?” Ciri said from where she was sitting on the opposite corner of the bed, fiddling with a thread on her coat, tugging at it.

Jaskier came to a stop beside her, standing against the foot board so Ciri could lean back against him. The girl was putting on a brave face, but her body language betrayed her nerves. And Yennefer, for all that she was lounging with cool poise was also worried. She had been the one to push Geralt to come into town, even if the Witcher had been hell bent in just rushing them towards Kaer Morhen.

///

She argued that they couldn’t hide from civilization forever. They needed to know what was happening with the war, and more importantly, they needed to give their two human companions a break. Even if Jaskier had a couple decades of walking alongside a Witcher and Ciri was at the age where energy seemed boundless, they still needed to rest.

Geralt had been reluctant but caved when he saw both humans curled around each other by the fire in their campsite, Jaskier curved protectively over his young charge. Geralt agreed to go but set up a couple of conditions as a safety precaution. Yennefer should refrain from using magic at the town if possible, and that Ciri’s hair be dyed to make it less striking. There wasn’t enough magic to hide Geralt’s appearance totally so he said that the three of them should enter the town as a family, and he would follow them after a bit. Jaskier and Yennefer had tried to fight him but he had stood his ground, and the sorceress and bard finally conceded.

As planned, Jaskier and Yennefer walked into town with their daughter Fiona, on their way to Yennefer’s hometown to avoid the war if they were asked for a story. Jaskier was to be a music professor at Oxenfurt, which would explain the lute he carrier. They found an inn with enough space to accommodate them all and got settled. They had just finished and come down to the inn when Geralt walked through the door, causing a silence to descend upon the place.

Geralt approached the man behind the bar. “Kind sir, do you have a room vacant?”

The man looked Geralt over twice before giving one sharp nod. “End of the hall.”

“Thank you.” Geralt took the key the man offered and moved to go to his room. He brushed his hand over Jaskier and Ciri briefly on the way up.

The trio made their way quietly towards the booth at the end of the wall closest to the stairs, grateful for the darkness.

Geralt descended a few moments later, and headed for the bar, ordering dinner and an ale. The place was tense again, the townspeople all looking at each other in a way that put Jaskier on edge. Yennefer was also poised to throw a spell if the need arose.

Finally, after the eternity of a minute, one man got up and approached Geralt. If asked to guess, Jaskier would say the man was perhaps a blacksmith or a logger, arms nearly as thick as Geralt’s and a build to match. 

“You are a Witcher.” he stated.

Geralt inclined his head. “Yes.”

“I am Roald Tiggen, the town’s blacksmith. I have a job for you.”

Geralt blinked before nodding. “I have arrived in town after a long day’s travel. If it would be acceptable to you, can I eat while we discuss your troubles, friend?”

“Ay, that sounds fine to me. Chrissy, get this man his food and ale quickly!” The man shouted to the barmaid who nodded enthusiastically and scurried into a back room, presumably the kitchen.

Geralt and Roald, settled at the far end of the bar. The Witcher would join them upstairs as soon he was done talking about business. They had not discussed whether Geralt would take more contracts, focusing mainly on getting North as quickly as possible. But it was sensible, and it would provide them with some cover, and funds to keep them going.

Jaskier called the barmaid and ordered their dinner before undoing Ciri’s travel braid, finding a peace in mindlessly running his fingers through her long, newly brown, locks. The young girl melted into his side, tucking her nose into his collarbone as her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. Yennefer watched them with a fond smile, and Jaskier gave her a grin back, making her scowl. He chuckled.

The food had been good, and after eating they made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Or more accurately, Yennefer and Ciri’s. Their Witcher had joined them soon enough, briefly explaining how the contract was for a monster in the nearby lake that had drowned two of the townspeople last week and cut off their primary water source.

“Is it safe?” Jaskier asked. He knew Geralt was the best of the Witchers, no one better for the job, but it still worried him when Geralt was out of his sight for too long, he had a predisposition for finding himself in trouble at all times.

“I don’t imagine it will take longer than half a day, I will leave early in the morning, and should be back by nightfall. Make sure to restock our supplies as needed, I am leaving the coin purse with you.”

“You don’t come back, I’m sending a search party.” Jaskier said, only half joking.

Geralt snorted. “As you wish bard.”

The day had come, and as promised Geralt was out before the rooster crowed, but he had not returned by sunset.

///

“You stay behind with Ciri, I will go out and find him.”

Jaskier’s “No!” and Ciri’s “I don’t want to stay behind!” were simultaneous and immediate.

Yennefer sighed.

“It is not safe for all three of us to go together.”

“How is it safe for you to go alone?”

Yennefer just raised an eyebrow.

Jaskier thought for a moment and conceded. “Okay, fine. Stupid question. But explain how it would be safe for us here without you?”

“What?”

“Let’s say someone comes to hurt Ciri. By your logic, do you trust me to take care of Ciri all by my lonesome?”

Yennefer glared as Jaskier put on his best butter wouldn’t melt in my mouth expression. Ciri was clinging to Jaskier’s shirt, peeking from behind him, face worried, but her eyes glinted with a familiar determination and stubbornness. She was a brave girl harboring unprecedented power, but she was still a child.

Yennefer regarded the two of them again before resigning herself to the inevitable.

“Fine. But you listen to me. And if I tell you to run, you run back here, got it?”

Both of them nodded their heads so hard she thought they might come off. Yennefer swallowed another sigh, straightening herself.

“Get ready then. I want to pack a couple of potions. You make sure anything valuable we leave in Roach’s bags.”

Ciri jumped off the bed and tugged Jaskier along, combing the two rooms as they got ready.

Within five minutes, the three of them were prepared and at the entrance of the inn. Yennefer looked the two of them over, both having switched their usual bright hues for duller colors that would blend easier into the dark night, an added layer of protection.

“Come on, let’s go.” she said when she was satisfied with them. And so, the group of three made their way into the forest, following the path Geralt had been talking about last night. When it got too dark for them, Yennefer conjured a small orb to provide light.

“Shit.” Jaskier said as Ciri caught him from tripping over a tree root for the third time since they started their journey. “Yen, stop. Do we even know where we are going?”

Yennefer growled. “I can track him.”

“I don’t doubt you can. I am asking if you are lost.”

Yennefer, rather than answering just turned and wandered farther into the darkness, making Ciri and Jaskier pick up their pace to keep up with her. Her ability to move so gracefully with such an impractical dress always impressed Jaskier. Not that the bard would share that fact.

They must have been wandering for almost an hour, Jaskier grumbling under his breath for the latter half of it, when they heard a strange noise near them. Yennefer swept in front of Jaskier, who in turn pulled Ciri tightly behind him. “Remember, on my command, run.”

Jaskier gave a tense grunt. Ciri tightened her fist on Jaskier’s cloak.

“Whoever is out there, I suggest you show yourself. Otherwise you will end up dead.” Yennefer called out.

The forest was quiet, save for the rustle of the breeze through the trees. The moon’s rays barely made it to the ground, stopped by the thick foliage above them. In the distance they heard a chorus of owl hoots start up.

And then.

A cracked twig, and Yennefer’s light orb turned into a flaming projectile. Yennefer brought her hand back to throw it when they heard a familiar voice call out. “Yen, it’s me!”

Jaskier couldn’t contain the sob that clawed it’s way out of his throat. “Geralt!”

Yennefer’s projectile turned into a bigger orb, illuminating a wider area. And at the edge of it, Jaskier saw Geralt’s unique silhouette.

Jaskier waited just long enough to push Ciri into Yennefer, not even slowing at Yennefer’s shout of his name, before he sprinted towards his Witcher, throwing his arms around him, squeezing him and nearly crying again as he smelled Roach and the unforgettable scent of recently slain monster guts on him.

Geralt stumbled at the sudden weight, hands landing awkwardly on his sides before they adjusted and tightened around his doublet, pulling him closer until Geralt had his nose pressed tightly against Jaskier’s neck.

Jaskier let himself be manhandled, but grew tense, something about Geralt’s behavior was odd.

Ciri’s gasp made him grow even more tensed.

Pulling back, he bit back his own gasp as Yennefer’s light illuminated the Witcher. Specifically his eyes, which had gone from that sunset gold to milky white, translucent and unseeing.

“Geralt?” Jaskier whispered, unable to keep the fear from his voice. But gods bless Yen, seeing that her companions were too stunned, she yanked at Jaskier until he stumbled away from Geralt, Ciri catching him and huddling close to his side. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her in without thought.

The sorceress had taken Jaskier’s place, placing a gentle hand against the Witcher’s cheek even as the other one gripped his bicep tightly to keep him in place.

“Just stand still, I need to know what kind of curse this is.”

Geralt growled, but he stood his ground.

A shimmering halo circled Geralt’s head before disappearing. Yennefer’s face was shuttered, concern evident if you knew to read her face, which Jaskier had grown to be an expert in.

She turned back to them, shifting her grip on Geralt to lightly encircle one of his wrists. “Come, let us get back to the inn, I need to check a couple more things and don’t want to stay in these woods longer than necessary.”

Jaskier nodded and let her lead the way, trying to stifle the panic growing inside him as Geralt stumbled.

His Witcher was the epitome of grace, he had seen the man navigate their campsite in the early hours of dawn, when sunlight had not yet reached them, moving with a surety in his steps. The man in front of him was unsure of each step, staying close to Yennefer while trying to appear as though he was not clinging to the sorceress.

Soon, but not soon enough for Jaskier, the little family made it’s way back to their rooms. It looked like nothing had been disturbed. In these little towns, one could never be sure of how slippery the fingers of the people were. They all shuffled into Geralt and Jaskier’s room, shifting until Geralt was sitting on the bed, holding himself stiff and proper. Yennefer disappeared downstairs before reappearing with a small bag which she started to root around in for something. Ciri finally separated herself from Jaskier and approached Geralt, hesitantly placing a hand on top of Geralt’s. The Witcher twitched minutely before relaxing at the familiarity of those delicate fingers. “I’ve ordered a bath to be delivered to my room, after we finish I want you to clean up Geralt.”

“Are you alright cub?” Geralt asked. He kept his eyes glued to the floor, where they had been since they had arrived at the inn.

Ciri swallowed, sneaking a look at Jaskier before nodding. “Yes Geralt.”

Jaskier coaxed her to sit by Geralt’s left side while he flanked him on the right. “What about you, dear heart, how are you doing?”

Geralt remained silent.

Jaskier leaned into Geralt, gently pressing into him until Geralt was bearing the entirety of his upper half. Ciri mirrored him on the other side. Some time passed before Yennefer made a small noise and rushed to them from where she had been sitting at the table in the room. She held a book in her hands, and her eyes were illuminated with victory. Jaskier thought she looked radiant.

“I found what has caused Geralt’s affliction. Geralt, I need you to tell me if this is correct alright?”

Geralt nodded.

“You went into the forest. You found the monster. It looked like a ghoul, but not like any you have fought before.”

Geralt nodded.

“When you delivered the killing blow, there was a flash of white light, and when it faded, you couldn’t see anything.”

Geralt nodded. Jaskier felt the slight tremor in the Witcher by virtue of holding his hand.

“What type of monster was it Yen?”

“It wasn’t a monster. Not exactly. It was just a medium, a way for a curse to be placed on someone.”

“Someone…cursed a person?” Ciri asked, confused.

Yen shook her head. “Not exactly Ciri. It is more likely the body belonged to someone who was already dead. The curse was placed on the dead person to affect whoever encountered them.”

“The blacksmith did not mention any of the townspeople going blind, though!”

“He told Geralt that people were going into those woods and were found in the next morning drowned right?” Yen stated.

“That sounds like drowners.” Ciri piped in.

“Normally that would be correct Ciri, but what if the reason they drowned was because the monster which lived near the lake blinded them and then let them drown in the lake? My guess, based on what clues we have, is this is a modified reanimiation spell.”

“Reanimation? I thought that was forbidden.”

“It is. What is dead should not be brought back. In this case the monster was a dead human, and they weren’t brought back to life so much as turned into a conduit.”

“So what exactly is the curse?” Jaskier finally asked.

“And the bad news?” came the response from Geralt simultaneously. Ever the pragmatist, Geralt knew Yen was hiding something.

Jaskier saw the smile on Yennefer’s face dim. “I’m not sure how to break it. Or how long it will last.”

“But it is possible to break it right? This isn’t permanent?” Jaskier asked, infusing a cheerfulness he didn’t feel to try and offer comfort. Ciri nodded her head and she burrowed closer into Geralt.

“It isn’t permanent! Geralt will be well really soon. ” Ciri declared, trying to comfort Geralt as she started rubbing his arm. Geralt caught her hand and pressed it to his chest.

“I’m sure it will cub.”

Jaskier and Yennefer heard the pain behind the words. Yennefer felt like tearing the world apart, but would settle for the sorceress who had cast this spell. Jaskier on the other hand felt like he was free-falling, this thoughts racing from one worst-case scenario to another.

So focused was he on his thoughts, he didn’t feel a large hand land on his neck until it squeezed him. “Little lark come back to the ground.”

Jaskier gasped at the sound of Geralt’s voice. When he turned, he saw those foreign glassy eyes staring straight at him. Making a weak watery smile, Jaskier cleared his throat. “I must be very obvious if you can see me lost in my own head even without you being able to see me.”

Geralt actually managed a sincere smirk. “I don’t need my sight to be able to see you.”

Jaskier scoffed. “Is losing one of your senses what was required to finally develop a sense of romance my White Wolf?”

“Ugh, I can’t believe it only took ten minutes for you too to become all romantic again. I am going to check if the bath is ready, wait a moment.”

Yennefer came back soon telling them the bath had been prepared so Jaskier led Geralt to the bath and washed him as he had a thousand times before. They both ignored the shaking hands and racing heartbeats they shared.

Once done, Jaskier escorted Geralt back to their room, while Yennefer and Ciri bid them goodnight. Yennefer exchanged an understanding nod with a grateful Jaskier.

Once the door closed, Geralt asked “They’re gone right?”

“Yes.”

It seemed as though those were the words Geralt had been waiting for because he collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut, collapsing inward. Jaskier’s hand on his chest was the only thing that kept Geralt from melting to the floor. The bard panicked for a second before hauling Geralt backwards, scooting back until he hit the backboard and he held on tight to his Witcher.

Geralt for his part shifted just enough to settle more comfortably against Jaskier and shook. He felt as though he was falling apart, with only these two hands around him holding him in one piece. He was not sure how long he stayed just so, collapsing one molecule at a time, all he knew was that when next he was able to string a coherent thought together, he felt the warmth of the sun on his skin.

Was it daytime already?

Then he registered fingers in his hair, a thumb rubbing at the spot he liked behind his ear.

He stirred, shifting his weight off of the bard, who had graciously borne him all night long.

“Morning dear heart.”

Geralt blinked his eyes open, sleep still having a grip on him. Of course this disappeared when Geralt opened to utter darkness. Panic seized his chest and he scrambled up, starting to rub and claw at his eyes before familiar calloused hands grabbed his wrists in an iron grip and brought them away from his eyes.

“-lt! Darling, please, I need you to listen to me!”

Jaskier’s voice was suffused with a concern that still made Geralt stagger. Witchers were creatures of convenience, tools that existed to fight off the darkness, they were not deserving of sunlight or soft touches. And yet, Geralt had found a small sun of his own, who sang for him, and washed and praised and loved him. He loved him, and Geralt was terrified.

“Jaskier?”

The bard let out a sob. “I’m right here, darling, right here.”

Geralt sunk back into the bard’s embrace, one hand caressing the doublet before slipping his hand underneath that and the shirt below that. He heard the intake of breath as his hand grazed silky smooth skin absent of the scarring that marred his own. He traced random patterns into the skin, his own version of tuning a body he knew every nook of even without his sight.

“Geralt.”

“What if she doesn’t find a cure Jaskier?”

Jaskier stiffened, but moved his arm from where it lay over Geralt’s back to the nape of his neck, starting a soft massage. “She will.”

Geralt tried to get up, but Jaskier squeezed the hand on his neck and Geralt relaxed again. “Don’t start doubting Yennefer now Geralt, it is really inconvenient.”

“Jaskier I am a liability.”

“What?” Jaskier asked, incredulously, “My dear Witcher, you are many things, stubborn, arrogant, obnoxious, too soft for your grizzly exterior, but the one thing you have never been nor will ever be is a liability.”

“Ciri is the priority! You can’t afford a liability.”

“I know that! But what exactly are you proposing? That we go traipsing across the Continent without you? Leave you to die in this hovel? Yennefer is strong, but it is still a while to Kaer Morhen and it is not a journey we are making without you.”

“I can’t see Jaskier!”

“I am perfectly aware Geralt!”

“Then why are you being so obtuse?”

“Why are you so self-loathing?”

Geralt’s entire body was a coiled spring of angry, and Jaskier had just said the magic words.

“I am a Witcher.”

“Yes. And you are also my Witcher. You are Geralt of Rivia, and you are the most incredible man I have ever met. So what if you can’t see? Yen will find a solution to it.”

“And if it doesn’t exist?”

“Like I said before, if it doesn’t, then we continue on our journey regardless, this time having had a chance to recover in a proper inn for longer than a single night. Together.” Jaskier emphasized the last word to make sure it got through Geralt’s thick skull. Of course he always forgot just how thick it was.

“You need a warrior, not a burden.”

“Fine, then Yen and Ciri can go on ahead, I will stay with you.”

“Jask-”

“You just said they need a protector. What kind of protector am I?”

Jaskier was standing up now, looking at Geralt as he hunched in on himself on the bed. The Witcher looked truly pathetic, so Jaskier took a deep breath to bring his emotions under control, running a hand through his own hair before exhaling. Gently, he dropped to his knees in front of Geralt, heart aching at the sight of Geralt’s flinch. Moving loudly to announce his movements, he shuffled forward and rested his palms on Geralt’s thigh, stretching the other one to turn the Witcher’s face towards him. He forced his heart beat to remain steady as those white eyes he was unaccustomed to met his gaze. Jaskier rose up on his knees and pressed a close-mouthed kiss to Geralt’s lips before gently headbutting him.

“Please darling. Yen will find a cure for you. Have a little faith. If not for her, then for me.”

Geralt placed his arms tentatively on Jaskier, without his sight he could feel the heat of his lover but not his features. Tracing his hands above the biceps he had gripped, he moved one hand to cradle Jaskier’s jaw to pull him into a proper kiss.

“Alright. For you.”

Jaskier smiled against his lips. “That is all I am asking for, dear heart.”

Geralt pulled Jaskier up into his lap, spending some time cuddling while they were alone before Ciri came into the room, hands loaded with food. Yennefer followed her in, settling the jug of mead she had in her hand down before dragging the nearby table and chair.

The small family had their breakfast in comfortable silence, Geralt allowing Jaskier to hand feed him. Ciri had settled back into Geralt’s side while Yennefer was seated on the chair opposite them.

“Did you find anything else Yen?”

“No. Not with the books I have on hand. But I have contacted Triss to ask for her help.”

“She was even more hurt than you. Will she be up for the task?” Jaskier said as he moved from Geralt’s lap to sit by his side instead. The Witcher kept one arm curled around his hip.

“Triss may look fragile, bard, but I assure you that you will be able to move a mountain before you get her to not give her all to a friend.” Saying so, Yennefer got up, brushing a few crumbs from her skirt. “Now, I am going to my room to continue researching. I’m sure you’ll find a way to keep yourselves busy!”

“So…what do we do today?” Ciri asked, looking at Jaskier.

“Ummm.” The bard had not thought that far ahead.

“You go get supplies.” Geralt jumped in.

“Oh ok, fine, well Ciri, you stay with Geralt, I will be back in a couple hours.” Jaskier said as he stood up, only to be yanked back to bed by Geralt.

“Take Ciri with you.”

“No.” Jaskier stated and “I want to stay with you!” Ciri cried out together.

Geralt sighed.

“There is no point in you staying with me here cub.”

“Then you can come shopping with us!” Ciri suggested.

Jaskier paused. “That isn’t a bad idea.”

Geralt shook his head though. “No. Can you imagine the panic a blind Witcher would cause? Especially the one who was sent into the forest to deal with a monster?”

Jaskier bit his lip. “Fine, but I still don’t want to leave you alone.”

Geralt clenched his jaw. “I do not need a caretaker.”

Ciri cut in because the bard could. “You still fought a monster last night Geralt, you need to rest. And what if the villagers come after you trying to see if you came back and find you anyways?”

Jaskier smirked. Clever girl.

“I will be fine.”

“I want you to tell me a story.”

Jaskier started to silently laugh. Oh how he loved his smart princess.

“Well then it is settled. I will be back in a while. Keep your cub entertained Wolf.” Saying so, Jaskier grabbed the coin purse and left the room before Geralt could finish “Wait Jask-”

Laughing at Ciri’s antics but trusting the girl to keep Geralt entertained, Jaskier exited the inn and made his way to the main stores in town. It took him about two hours to get through all his purchases, and he was ready to drop on his feet. He made his way back to the inn, ordering a late lunch because he knew none of his group had enough self awareness or considered themselves mortal enough to require something like food.

After making sure the food would be delivered, Jaskier made his way to their rooms, knocking lightly. When no one answered, he tried the door and grew a little wary when it opened. Taking a hesitant step inside, he found a sight that made him stagger against the door.

There on the bed, Geralt was asleep, Ciri curled on top of him, his arms a tight embrace around her. Both of their hairs were in braids, albeit Ciri’s was a lot messier than Geralt’s. Placing his shopping bags next to the door, he walked over to the pair. Sinking to his knees, he lightly brushed some of the locks on Ciri’s face behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Then he pressed a kiss to Geralt’s eyelids, smiling brightly when his eyelids fluttered.

“Afternoon darling Witcher.”

“Jaskier.”

“Hello beloved. I see you found a way to spend the time. Tire her out with your stories did you?”

“’M not as a good a storyteller as you.”

“Oh I think you do a fine job when you try.”

“You got everything?”

“A bigger amount of the list than I expected this town to be able to supply us with. Now, what are the chances you lot had lunch?” Geralt’s silence was answer enough.

Geralt tried to shift, only to freeze when Ciri made a small noise in protest. Honestly, Jaskier felt as though his heart was going to burst with how much he loved these two. He placed a hand on Ciri’s shoulder and shook her gently.

“Ciri, dearest, wake up. It is time for lunch.” Ciri snuffled again before trying to burrow deeper into Geralt.

“Cub, you must be hungry.” Geralt said as he rubbed a hand down her spine.

Ciri whined some more but untangled herself enough to roll off of Geralt. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as her other mouth covered a yawn. The sight was adorable beyond words.

“Get her sorted Geralt, I will fetch our sorceress.” Jaskier instructed before leaving the room.

Soon enough, the small family was having their lunch in companionable silence. After lunch, Jaskier showed everything he had purchased. Ciri chatted about the stories Geralt had said, making the man twitch with either embarrassment or shyness. Yennefer gave an update that Triss may have found a lead for the cure, and would tell them if it panned out.

She disappeared back into her room after lunch, while Jaskier sat with Ciri and taught her about the region. Geralt gave his own input, talking about the local flora and fauna, about monsters that could be found nearby.

Yennefer reappeared during dinner time, eating quickly and whisking Ciri off to bed, leaving just the bard and Witcher alone.

“Want a bath Geralt?”

Geralt grunted.

“Right, I am ordering one. Hold on.” Jaskier said as he went to ask the tavern owner to bring up the water. When the owner asked why a music professor was ordering a bath for a Witcher, he shrugged. “Seemed the decent thing to do for the man who made sure my family and I would not be killed on our journey by a stray monster.

The water was tepid, but an Igni from Geralt guided by Jaskier set the water to a more soothing warmth. Jaskier made quick work of Geralt’s clothing, stripping him of everything and helped him into the bathtub. He went to take his place behind Geralt so he could wash his hair when Geralt’s arm shot out, and if Jaskier squinted, it almost looked as though Geralt was blushing.

“Geralt?”

“Join me?” Geralt asked hesitantly.

Jaskier paused. It was not an uncommon request. Albeit one that they only indulged in rarely.

“Alright”, Jaskier said.

Jaskier took off his clothes and joined him in the tub. Geralt tugged him until he was sitting with his back to Geralt front. Jaskier leaned his head back onto Geralt’s shoulder.

“Want to tell me what you are thinking?”

“You are a protector.”

Jaskier hummed.

“How so?”

“You may not know how to do magic or fight with a sword but you are clever. You are the bravest man I know, not despite being a human, but because of it. You are fearless and always willing to stand up for me.”

Jaskier tried to turn but Geralt had an arm around his chest that he tightened.

“I am…scared.”

It took all of Jaskier’s formidable breath control to keep his breathing even. Geralt had shown him degrees of vulnerability before. Geralt was a man used to being betrayed, being disposed of, being abandoned. The world had hurt him, time and again, so he had built walls of stone five feet thick around his heart, a line of defense against those trying to hurt him. But Geralt had a soft heart, a kind heart that wanted to help, even those who saw him as a beast. It had frustrated Jaskier at first, the taciturn nature and the recluse nature the man had. And then he had travelled with him, seen first hand the prejudice of the townsfolk who were willing to send him to his potential death to see their monster killed. People who would not waste a thought if he died.

Jaskier considered every moment of trust Geralt showed him to be a gift to be treasured. It was an act of courage to ask a human to help him, to care for him, to love him. But it had never been a burden to Jaskier. Loving Geralt was as easy as breathing, and as in his control as his own heartbeat.

Jaskier was also so proud of Geralt. How much he had grown, and how much he had learned the value in asking for help when he needed it, learned that he didn’t need nor could he carry the world on his shoulders alone.

“Tell me.”

“All I know is violence Jaskier. I know how to kill monsters, that’s what I was made for, that’s what I am. If I am blind, I cannot do that, and if I can’t do that, what use am I?”

Jaskier did not know what broke his heart more, the Witcher’s resignation to a fate that may not yet come to pass, or his certainty that his worth was dependent on his ability to kill.

“Dear heart, may I turn, please?”

Even if Geralt could not see him, Jaskier wanted to see his beloved’s face.

Geralt loosen his hold enough for Jaskier to turn in his arms, settling of Geralt’s thighs, his own bent on either side of Geralt’s hips, straddling him.

Jaskier pulled Geralt in for a deep kiss, one without a purpose beyond just conveying his affection for this idiotic man who he loved so much his heart felt full to bursting.

Both were softly panting when they finally broke for air. Jaskier cradled Geralt’s face in one hand as the other traced his face, the strong line of his nose, the bruised lips, the defined cheeks. He followed his fingers with his mouth, kissing him until Geralt had practically melted against the tub.

“Geralt. I don’t care whether Yennefer finds a cure or not. Or rather, I don’t care if you end up being blind permanently. You are worth so much more than just your ability to kill. You called me a brave man because I was a human, and I am saying you are a good man because you are a Witcher. Humanity is cruel to you, ostracizes and blames you for their miseries, and you? You go on helping them anyways. You don’t accept coin from those who can’t afford to part with it, nor do you fight for the coin that is due to you rightfully when you are underpaid. I have travelled the Continent with and without you by my side, and will testify in any court or town that I have yet to meet another as good as you.”

A single tear made it’s way from Geralt’s eye which Jaskier wiped away. His eyes were closed. They had been for the whole of Jaskier’s declaration.

“Open your eyes?” Jaskier asked. Geralt shook his head. “Please, my love?”

Jaskier saw Geralt’s knuckles turn white where they were holding the edge of the tub. Slowly, Geralt’s eyes fluttered open. Jaskier tilted his face up. This time, when he was met with milky white instead of his familiar golden-cat eyes, he sighed. “You are beautiful even as this. Come what may, I promise, I will stay.”

Those seemed to be the words Geralt needed to hear, because suddenly, the Witcher started to cry in earnest, silent tears tracing tracks through his face as his whole body shook. Jaskier just held him until he calmed down, held him long after the water grew cold, long after the clock in the town chimed midnight.

A routine developed after that. In the mornings, the four would have breakfast together, and then Ciri would stay with Geralt while Jaskier scoured for information regarding Nilfgaard as well as anything else they could use. Yennefer still spent the majority of her day in her room, only coming out to join them for food. In the evenings, Jaskier performed under the name of Dandelion, the name he had used during his early bardic days in Oxenfurt. He was just another troubador, taking requests and playing well known songs that had nothing to do with the White Wolf or the witch with purple eyes. Geralt convinced Ciri to join Jaskier in the tavern on those days stating, he could still hear the music whereas the girl couldn’t. So for a couple hours every evening bard and child entertained the crowd, slowly refilling their nearly empty purses. And then after dinner, when Yennefer took Ciri back with her, Jaskier and Geralt shared a bath, just basking in each other’s presence, believing in a love they had long assumed would never be granted to them.

It was almost a week before Yennefer burst into the nearby tavern when Jaskier was performing, indicating he cut his performance short and accompany her. Once they were all in Geralt and Jaskier’s room, she told that she had managed to find the cure for Geralt’s blindness.

The small blaze of hope Jaskier had been carrying since this whole ordeal began started to grow larger.

“Are you sure Yennefer?” Geralt asked, ever the skeptic, sounded so unsure.

“Yes Geralt. Triss and I have confirmed it multiple times. She will be here tomorrow-”

“Wait, what do you mean she will be here?”

Yennefer stared at them blankly. “The spell, it requires a complicated potion I cannot make with what I have at hand. So Triss will concoct it and bring it here.”

“We cannot do the spell inside the inn, we will need to go into the forest.” Geralt said.

Yennefer nodded. “Agreed.”

Jaskier was nervous, but also hopeful now.

“Come along Ciri, I might need help. Jaskier, make sure Geralt doesn’t hurt himself?” Yennefer told as she left the room, the tease serving to ease the bard.

“I’ll try my best Witch. Not as if I haven’t been doing it for 22 years!”

Once the door closed, Jaskier heard a thump and saw that it was Geralt who had slumped back heavily against the headboard of the bed.

“Geralt?”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“No. Enough, you have been doubting this all week, I refuse to let you spiral into even more worst case scenarios.”

“But-”

“No more buts Geralt. It will all work out!” Jaskier exclaimed as he sat beside the Witcher, throwing one arm around his waist. “I believe it will.”

And Geralt was weak against the sincerity in his voice. He believed him. “Alright.”

Triss arrived after lunch time the following day, sparing a greeting to the other three before disappearing with Yen, who dragged her out to the forest where she was planning on doing the spell.

Geralt was nervous. A week spent locked in a room, unable to do much by himself had left him thrumming with energy that had no place to go. Ciri requested Jaskier to play some fast jigs, and taught an awkward Geralt how to do a few courtly dances, guiding his limbs by standing behind him. Seeing the normally graceful Witcher stumble and trip hurt Jaskier’s heart, but it was worth it for the lines of tension the disappeared off his shoulders. Jaskier left his lute behind to dance with his Witcher for a couple numbers, providing them a beat with just his songs. And when Geralt pleaded pity, Ciri and Jaskier danced all over the room, their happiness permeating the room and settling Geralt’s nerves further.

Around dusk, Yennefer came to collect them. They dressed Geralt in his armor and cloak, and had Ciri lead him out of the inn while Jaskier provided enough of a distraction that no one would notice the two figures slipping out the back door. Jaskier met them at the rendezvous point, a clearing a few minutes away from the village.

By the time Jaskier reached the place, Ciri was seated on a big rock at the edge of the clearing, and the sorceresses had drawn a large alchemic circle on the ground, and had Geralt in the center of it.

“Can I step inside?” Jaskier asked.

Triss nodded. “It is not active, so it is safe. Be quick though.”

Jaskier slipped to Geralt, embracing him before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I believe in them Geralt. And more importantly, I believe in you. It will be alright.”

Geralt squeezed him once before releasing him.

Jaskier went to stand by Ciri, who slipped down from the rock and burrowed into his side. He put one arm around her, using the other to pet her. “Don’t worry princess, Yen and Triss will make sure Geralt gets better.”

Ciri just hugged him tighter.

Yen stepped into the circle, giving Geralt something, a potion most likely, whispering something to him that Geralt nodded at. She met Triss’s gaze, tilting her head to the side. Triss moved to stand at the edge Yen indicated while the purple-eyed sorceress took her place on her opposite side.

“Geralt, drink the potion now.” Triss called out.

Geralt gulped the potion in one go, before the vial slipped from his grasp and he was collapsing on the ground groaning in pain.

“Geralt!” Jaskier called out in panic, only for Yen to freeze him.

“It will be alright Jaskier, trust us!” Triss said. She and Yen then started to chant a spell, the circle starting to glow a white glow that kept getting stronger. The light seemed to rise from the ground to form a wall all along the lines of the circle, and soon Geralt was hidden from sight. Jaskier turned his back to the now blinding light, covering Ciri with his body.

The air around the clearing seemed to be getting thinner, as Jaskier was having a harder time drawing enough breath, feeling simultaneously like he was being crushed. In his arms, Ciri started to cry in pain. And then, suddenly the pressure disappeared, making Jaskier collapse to the ground as he gulped in large breaths to compensate. He was still panting when he turned around to see the circle had turned to a faded black color, the light having disappeared. The two sorceresses were also on the ground, exhausted from the spell.

In the center, Geralt was on his knees, hands on the ground in front of him. Stumbling, Jaskier extracted himself from Ciri and made for Geralt, collapsing again when he reached his Witcher.

“Geralt?”

Geralt was also breathing heavily, and there were beads of sweat lining his brow. When Jaskier went to touch him, a hand shot out to catch him, making him inhale sharply at the tight grip. The pain faded to the background when he met Geralt’s gaze though. His knowing gaze through Jaskier’s favorite golden cat eyes.

Choking on a happy sob, Jaskier threw himself at Geralt, knowing the Witcher would catch him.

“I told you it would work, I told you, I told you!” he babbled into Geralt’s ear.

Geralt huffed a laugh. “So you did bard, so you did. Thank you.”

Jaskier pulled back, wiping away his tears as a brilliant grin took its place. “I love you. So much.”

Geralt grabbed one of Jaskier’s hands and pressed a kiss to the center of his palm. “I love you too Jaskier.”

And then, the others were there. Ciri joyfully plastering herself against Geralt’s back, shouting in happiness. The sorceresses were a little more dignified but their relief was also palpable.

By the time they made it back to the inn, night had properly fallen. Jaskier ordered for a large dinner to be sent up, as well as their best ale. Tonight was a night of celebration.

When Jaskier entered their room, he was stuck breathless again. Geralt caught his gaze when he entered the room, and the sheer joy and love he saw in those golden eyes made him feel like he was flying. He was struck, stuck, he couldn’t move. Geralt rose from where Ciri had been playing with his hair and came to him, stopping when there was barely an inch between them.

“Hello.”

Jaskier blushed. Geralt was brusque and roughness, practicality and reason. He was not the romantic sort, and Jaskier never denied him that. But when the mood did strike, Melitele help him, Jaskier often wondered how he survived the night alive.

“Hi.”

Geralt’s smile only grew as he heard the bashfulness in his bard’s voice. He moved forward, closing the remaining inch so they were chest to chest, and Geralt slipped an arm around Jaskier’s waist, pulling him closer still. Jaskier yelped, fingers grabbing Geralt’s shirt and fisting them.

Brilliant molten gold met clear sky blue, the gaze stretching a second into an eternity, before Geralt kissed him. A kiss so full of passion and love that Jaskier felt his knees give, Geralt’s arm the only thing keeping him standing.

Distantly he heard a catcall and a whistle, before something hit his head.

“Ow.” Jaskier said as he broke the kiss, rubbing the spot on his forehead as he caught his breath. He couldn’t even imagine what he looked like right now.

“There are children present you perverts.” Yennefer stated, deadpan. Ciri had a high blush in her cheeks but she was also radiating joy.

Before Jaskier could come up with a retort, Geralt spoke “Then you better take yourselves to your room. We will see you in the morning.”

“But Geralt, we promised to celebrate…” Jaskier started only to stop at the heated gaze Geralt sent his way. He gulped. He knew that look. His pants started to feel a little tighter. Was the room always this hot?

“Spoilsport.” Yennefer complained as the three ladies stood up. And just to annoy them, she intercepted the food and drink and directed it to be sent to her room instead. “Those two have a different kind of celebration in mind.”

Jaskier blushed harder, but thoughts of what all Yennefer could be teaching Ciri about sex fled his mind as his Witcher pressed himself to his back, a solid line of heat that was starting to make him feel faint.

Right then.

Celebration.

///

The next morning, Jaskier woke up with a groan. The bed was empty, but the spot next to him was warm. Geralt must have just risen. Jaskier sat up slowly, stretching himself out, groaning as muscles twitched and cracked.

He fell back onto the sheets, exhausted but satisfied. Last night had been…something else.

Just then the door opened to admit his Witcher.

“And where were you so early in the morning.”

Geralt quirked an eyebrow as he smiled, “Just woken up, and already asking questions bard?”

“Always” Jaskier answer, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

“I was out. Training with Ciri.”

“That’s good.”

“Hmm.” Geralt said as he sat down next to Jaskier. The bard shivered and leaned into the Witcher’s touch when he carded his fingers through chestnut brown locks. “You need to pack up. We are leaving after breakfast.”

Jaskier whined. “You get better and we can’t even take a full day to enjoy? You drive a cruel bargain Witcher.”

“I recall you enjoying a whole lot last night.”

Jaskier blushed “That’s different.”

“I’m sure it is. Now up, get dressed. The others are waiting for you downstairs.”

Jaskier pouted. “A kiss first?”

Geralt shook his head fondly and leaned down, only to brace himself when Jaskier pulled him down fully. The kiss was just starting to turn more heated, Geralt gripping the edge of the blanket still preserving Jaskier’s modesty when a knock at the door startled them away from each other.

“Oi, we have to leave with some daylight still left, you can have your fun at the next stop!” Yennefer called through the door.

“We-” Geralt started, clearing his throat “We will be down in a few minutes Yen!”

Jaskier whined as he flopped back on the bed, the arousal completely doused. “I hate her.”

“No you don’t. But if we aren’t down in a few minutes, Yen will send up Ciri. Get up.”

Jaskier nodded and rolled over, starting to put on clothes as Geralt helped to pack the last of their things.

Together they went downstairs to meet their family for breakfast.

And as Jaskier curled into Geralt’s side in the booth, he relaxed into the sounds of their group’s laughter, a rare total contentment melting him on the inside as almost all the people he cared about in the world shared a meal, safe for the moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it.   
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> You can find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com if you want to chat!


End file.
